


Let No Man (Or God) Put Asunder

by Politzania



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Magic, Post-Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28636512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politzania/pseuds/Politzania
Summary: Loki’s attempt to make Tony their love slave doesn’t go quite as planned.Tony Stark Bingo - Old Married Couple
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV





	Let No Man (Or God) Put Asunder

**Author's Note:**

> Name of Piece: Let No Man (Or God) Put Asunder  
> Card Number: 4007  
> Name of Participant: PoliZ  
> Square Number: T2 - Old Married Couple  
> Rating: Teen  
> Pairing: Science Husbands (Tony/Bruce)  
> Warning: drabble, magic spell, attempt at sexual coercion  
> Summary: Loki’s attempt to make Tony their love slave doesn’t go quite as planned.  
> Word Count: 100  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28636512

The love slave spell knocked Iron Man out of the sky; the Hulk leapt, catching his teammate and carrying him to safety. Loki landed, striding towards them. “You are mine now, Stark. Mine to do with as I please.” 

Loki paused when the monster roared a challenge; the armor’s faceplate slid back and Tony smiled at his beloved. “Tell that puny god you got here first, husband mine.” Bruce shifted back and the couple left the battlefield.

“Why did no one tell me?” Loki screamed in frustration.

Clint shrugged from behind an arrow. “Didn’t know where to send the invitation.”


End file.
